A heart of Blue
by dragondrawer
Summary: A girl with a pokemon heart starts her journey into the pokemon world. Transformations later on, no flames. Rated m for transformations and sexual refrences. NEW CHAP WOOOOOT! actually i just rewrote a chap hope u like plz tell me ur thoughts.
1. a blue beginning

Authors.Note: ('Main character')

("Other characters")

( **_Thinking_** )

(_Pokemon talking)_ even though humans can't understand them, the humans will just hear there name over and over till later)

A Heart of Blue

**My name is Stacy and I'm 12 years old. I was born in 1992, but was born different. I was born with a bad heart and the hospital tried to find me a new heart but couldn't it seemed I was destined to die until one doctor maid a suggestion to put a pokemon heart in side me all of the doctors agreed with the idea one of the doctors went to go get a heart for me and all they had left was a vaporeon heart so that's what they did. Unfortunately my mother died during childbirth and my dad had to take on all of the responsibilities'.** (present day 2006, three days before her thirteenth birth day)'Today was the day, the day I become a pokemon trainer.' "no I said you can get one on your thirteenth birthday," **my dad reminded me.** 'but dad that's three day away' "all right you can become a pokemon trainer but let me give you a present." **He pulled out a box from the closet and I proceeded to unwrap it and inside the box was a necklace and on the necklace was a water stone **"now I want you to wear this wherever you go and don't worry about your pokemon evolving as long as you wear this and it doesn't break or come off nothing bad will ever happen to you." 'Thank you and I will take care of it.' "Good luck on your trip, be careful, and if any thing should happen just knock on the door three times and I will answer." 'I ran to professor Burch's office and went inside' "welcome to Burch's pokemon registration center please give me your full name and the pokemon you desire." 'Stacy Vaporic Shapotie and the pokemon I want is Eevee' **I stated, he punched my name and the pokemon I wanted into a computer**. "All right give us a few minutes." **he said as he walked away then came back with a pokeball and a bright red pokedex in his hands.** "And here's your pokemon and heres a pokedex." 'thanks go evee!' **a fluffy brown qute looking evee with blue eyes poped out of the ball **"_eeevee_" **the fluff said happily yelled** 'aaww you're a quit one aren't you' **I said as I hugged it,** 'so is it a boy are girl?' **I asked,** "It's a boy" **he answered back** 'okay thanks lets go evee,' _"evee!"_ **it yelled back** **I walked out side the office and started on the nearest road.**


	2. The blue road

(' ') Main character

(" ") Other characters

(**Thought**)

(_Pokemon speech_, even though humans can't understand them till later in this chapter.)

A Heart of Blue chapter 2: The Blue Road

**I was still walking that road walking to who knows where hoping a town would show up over the next few steps and not knowing, I would get my wish. '**Wonder how far till the next town, what do you think evee?' _evee eve evvee (I don't know hopefully not that far)_ 'hey look a town hurray' **a town just a few steps away yet so close you can touch it**. I kept walking toward the town that's when I noticed a vulpix trapped in a poketrap I went towards it to help it that is when my evee charged at me and bit me in the arm 'ouch why did you do that evee?' I continued to try and help they trapped vulpix I slowly opened the poketrap and the vulpix was freed it licked my bit arm, that's when a poke ball dropped out of my bag and sucked in the vulpix the ball wiggled once or twice then the ball stopped and a red light was showing on the ball "well that was weird, but still I caught a vulpix! But evee why did you bite me like that?" I asked as I looked down at my evee and it answered back _"I bit you because I didn't want you to get hurt!" _"Ok I understand, wait did you just speak human!? _"Huh? How can you understand me and I can understand you??"_ "I have no Idea?"

a.n: ohhh cliff hanger scary what will happen next find out on the next chapie!


	3. The blue road stretches

(' ') Main character

(" ") Other characters

(**Thought**)

(Me)

(_Pokemon speech_.)

**A Heart of blue chapter 3: The blue road stretches.**

'I kept walking toward the town that's when I noticed a vulpix trapped in a poketrap I went towards it to help it that is when my evee charged at me and bit me in the arm 'ouch why did you do that evee?' I continued to try and help they trapped vulpix I slowly opened the poketrap and the vulpix was freed it licked my bit arm, that's when a poke ball dropped out of my bag and sucked in the vulpix the ball wiggled once or twice then the ball stopped and a red light was showing on the ball 'well that was weird, but still I caught a vulpix! But evee why did you bite me like that?' I asked as I looked down at my evee and it answered back _"I bit you because I didn't want you to get hurt!" _'Ok now I understand, wait did you just speak human!?' _"Huh? How can you understand me and I can understand you??"_ "I have no Idea?" 'What is going on how can I under stand you?'

'What's happening to me?' 'I hope you had your rabies' shots.' _"I think I did but all I can remember is my days as a human." _ 'WHAT you where human!' Wait, then how did you become an evee?' _"I don't remember?"_ 'Well can you change back into your human form?' _"NOT RIGHT NOW! I don't have any human clothes to put on when I turn into a human." _ 'Well then let go get you some.' _"Okay!" _we walked off into the sunsetheading toward town when suddenly! Vulpix got out of her ball! _"Vulpix."_ This here means _"Hello" "how are you?" _my evee eyes shot wide then he screamed._ "Katie!" "Josh!"_ the Vulpix called backthey ran toward each other and rubbed there heads together. _"It's so good to see you!" "It's so good to see you too!"_

A.N. Oh what could happen now. Find out in the next chapter. Oh and by the way I'd like to apologize for the last chapter I was working on slashblade and quest to save Shinto's/ Shintians people along with some new material so please forgive me. End A.N. 


	4. The road goes back and forth

(' ') Main character

(" ") Other characters

(**Thought**)

(Me)

(_Pokemon speech_.)

**A Heart of blue chapter 4: a blue road that stretches backwards and forwards.**

"_Katie!" "Josh!"_ the Vulpix called backthey ran toward each other and rubbed there heads together. _"It's so good to see you!" "It's so good to see you too!" _'Whoa you two know each other?' _"Yeah we were once lovers in high school." _'Whoa that's a shock.'

Vulpix looked up at my arm her eyes went wide she turned toward evee and gave him a scratch attack _"did you bite her?"_ _"You know were not supposed to unless they have a Pokemon hear." _Vulpix said yelling at him _"I did it because I didn't want her to get hurt!" _The evee yelled back _"well now you've gone and cursed the girl and if she dies where are we going to go she seems to be the only nice person I've ever met!"_

"_Now you've gone and cursed her how dare you!" _going in for another scratch attack'I've already got a Pokemon heart' making the Vulpix stop in mid scratch _"what!" _both Pokemon said in unison. 'I've all ready got a Pokemon heart when I was being born my heart wasn't strong enough for my body so they gave me a new one.'

_Flashback: "_Doctor the baby doesn't have a strong enough heart what are we going to do?" One of the nurses asked the doctor. "Get this baby into surgery we have to save it somehow!" The put the baby on the cart hooked up some machines and rushed down to surgery, they burst in through the doors of the surgery room and got to work. "So doctor what are we going to do?" one of the nurses asked, "I don't know?" "I know." yelled another doctor "why don't we try a pokemon heart?" "That's a brilliant idea! Go get me the first pokemon heart you find and hurry!" yelled the doctor in charge: _end flashback._

"_So you have a pokemon heart?"_ asked vulpix 'Yeah I do.' Stacie answered back "_well I'm sorry to tell you this but because of that bite you will now become a pokemon." _'what!'

A.N: Whoa that's a major plot twist, but here's what I want you to do, I want you to tell me what you want in the next chapter please review and tell me what you want thnx.:end A.N. 


	5. AN

**A.N. please tell me what you want to happen to the story for chapter five it would help me a lot thanx since I have ran out of ideas please help! Thank you. : End A.N.**


	6. are we there yet finnally there

(' ') Main character

(" ") Other characters

(**Thought**)

(Me)

(_Pokemon-speech_)

A.N.: I have heard your pleas so here is chapter five and it's a long one. Send me a review for chapter 7 and what you want in it thnx. : End A.N. 

**A Heart of blue chapter 6: are we there yet / finally there. **

"_So you have a pokemon heart?"_ asked Vulpix 'Yeah I do.' Stacie answered back "_well I'm sorry to tell you this but because of that bite you will now become a pokemon."_ 'What!'

"_You're kind of like a werewolf you only change during the full moon." _

'Oh! Wait how could this happen?' Stacie asked

"_Well it all depends on the Pokemon heart you have, the heart you have depends on the pokemon you become, for example I have a ninetails heart and I was bit buy a ninetails and now every full moon I turn into a Vulpix but that's not the only time, you can also transform any time you want but you don't want to do it in your clothes that would be bad speaking of witch can I have some clothes so I can change back into a human please?" _asked vulpix.

'Sure you can I'm going to put them over here.' She said walling toward a tall green bush surrounded by lush green trees.

"_Thank you!"_ she said running toward the bushes the, vulpix went behind the bushes and squatted down as low as she could so no one would see her when she changed back into a human, her red fur slowly melted away, her vulpix legs stretched into human legs with a pop and a crack, her ears crawled down her head until they where in the proper place for human ears, then they shrunk into human ears, her 9 tails slowly crawled back into her body, her arms lengthened until they where human once more, she quickly put on her clothes and stepped out off the bushes.

"Thank you so much this feels a lot better." She said looking herself over a few times "but there are some downsides." She said showing her clawed hands. "Not only those, but your eyes stay as pokemon eyes too."

Stacie took a good look at what once was a vulpix but was now Katie. Katie was tall and had a tan complexion to her skin she also had red hair; she looked like a thirteen year old, her hips where some what flat along with her chest as well.

'Katie how old are you?' she asked out off curiosity.

"I'm fourteen, my birthday was a month ago." She said answering Stacie's question.

'Okay now that that settled let go to the next town' Stacie said

"Hurray" Katie yelled in rebuttal they walked toward the next town and along the way night fell, in the distance a hoot-hoot sang to the sky.

"_hoot-hooooot-hot-hooot-hoot-hoot-hooot" _it said as they walked by,which probably meant _"the-moooon-the-moon-hangs- in-the-sky."_

'well that was weird?' Stacie said in confusion.

"yeah hoot-hoot like to sing to the moon it's kind of funny actually, but cute." Katie said almost talking to herself.

After a few more hours of walking the moon high in the sky it looked like half moon.

"full moons in a couple of days, if I where to guess I'd say four." She said looking at the sky.

**I wonder if Katie was telling the truth when she said** **that I would become a pokemon during the full moon…** Katie butted into her thoughts buy yelling.

"Are we there yet?" 'no' Stacie said almost yelling. 'we might just get there buy mourning.' _"hey Stacie can you pick me up my evee feet hurt?" _the evee named Josh asked. 'sure' Stacie answered.

She picked up evee/Josh and kept going, soon they where in a clearing the moon showed brightly up above. ' I think we should stop here for now what do you think?' Stacie asked everyone "I think we should keep going."

"_I agree it can't be much further, oh by the way you can put me down now, thank you for carrying me though." _Josh/evee said

'okay! Lets keep going!' she said pointing the way.

They started walking through the forest again until they came to another clearing and from the clearing they could see the town through the trees 'yea the town I can see it rustbord here I come! And the first gym is there but wait I don't have enough pokemon to battle the gym leader!'

" I know someone who can help! And he lives in rustbord!" Katie exclaimed.

'Really who?' Stacie asked.

"His name is rex he's a marshtop!" Katie said

'Cool!'

A.N. Ohh a new person what will he be like will Stacie win her first badge? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. staying with a friend

(' ') Main character

(" ") Other characters

(**Thought**)

(Me)

(_Pokemon-speech_)

**A Heart of blue chapter: 6 staying with a friend **

"His name is rex he's a marshtop!" Katie said

'Cool!'

'That can so help me win this because I know that the first gym is the rock gym!'

"Yeah but you'll need me as well I can at least try and help!"

"_And don't forget me I can definitely help because I know water gun my last human taught it to me because he was going to make me a vaporeon."_

'But first we need to find this rex guy; he may be our biggest help, and hopefully he'll let us stay the night, so where does he live?'

"_In the red house over there." _Pointing toward the town and a red house.

"Okay enough talking lets keep going! I want to get there before night fall!"

'Why is that?' Stacie asked not understanding Katie.

"Because I'm tired and I want to get a good night sleep if I'm going to battle tomorrow!"

'Okay then lets, get going I don't want to deprive the princess of her sleep!'

"Hey! That's not funny!"

They started walking toward the town; toward that little red house the rex lived in, hoping that he could help hoping he would let them stay the night!

They came upon rex's door, knocked and rex himself answered the door.

"Yeah what do you want? I'm busy go away! If you're trying to sell something I'm not buying!"

"Friendly as ever!" Katie said upset but taking it very well.

"Hey Katie I see your still hanging around with Josh the pipsqueak evee."

"_Hey!"_

'Uh Mr. Rex Sir I need your help.' Stacie said almost demanding it.

"You need help with what? Wait, do not tell me, you got bit by Josh bites a lot, you need a place to stay, and you need me to help you in a gym battle!"

'How did you know that?' Stacie said astonished

"I must be a mind reader! And yes you can stay the night"

**A.N. whoa this guy is nuts! Hope he'll help see ya next chapter. End A.N.**


	8. gym battle finally

(' ') Main character

(" ") Other characters

(**Thought**)

(Me)

(_Pokemon-speech_)

**A Heart of blue chapter: 7: Gym battle finally**

"_Good mourning!" _a Marshtop said standing over Stacie.

'So does this mean you're going help me?'

"_Yes I will help you! But only if I can come with you on the rest of your journey, oh and here make sure Josh gets these clothes." _Handing her some boy clothes

'Ok! Yea I got rex's help!'

"_Oh here is my pokeball that why you can let me out now come on everyone's transformed and ready to go, so get ready cause we got a gym battle!"_

She got up got ready and ran down stairs; Evee was sitting on the couch. Vulpix was on the floor, and marshtop was in front of her.

'Okay everyone returns to your pokeballs!' she said holding out three pokeballs.

Everyone returned to their pokeballs she hooked them on her belt.

'To the gym!' she yelled with confidence and excitement in her voice.

She walked out and headed toward the gym strutting confidently as she walked.

She was ready, ready for a gym battle. She walked through the door of the gym she could see the gym leader but there was some trainers in her way (luckily I know Pokemon.)

That's when she noticed another path going behind the trainers a path she wanted to take.

She went down the second path as it went back and forth until she came to the gym leader.

"Hello I can see you're here for a gym battle, but are you ready for it?" the gym leader Roxanneasked.

'I am ready no matter what happens!' she said with confidence.

"All right let's go, Geodude!" _"Geodude!"_ a Geodude said coming out of its ball.

'All right come on out Evee!' throwing Evee's pokeball. _"Evee!" _josh said coming out of his ball.

'Evee use water gun!' she said to Josh.

"_Eveeeee!" _josh said hurling a ball of water at the Geodude; it hit Geodude right in the face and did some major damage to him. _"Ggeeoodduuddee." _It said fainting.

"Geodude is unable to battle Evee win's round one." The judge called.

"So you beat my Geodude, but can you beet my Nosepass?"

"_Nosepass!" _Nosepass said coming out of his ball.

'Okay evee lets try this again water gun!' she said shouting her commands.

"Sorry but that won't work Nosepass use reflect!" a barrier went up shooting the water gun back at evee hitting him right in the face.

"_Eveeeee!" _josh said fainting.

'No!' she said obviously upset. 'That's okay return evee!'

Evee returned to his ball for a nice rest.

'Okay go Marshtop!' she said throwing Marshtop's ball.

"_Mar-marshtop!" _rex said flexing his muscles.

'Marshtop use muddy water!'

"_Marrsshhttoopp!"_ rex said shooting brown water out of its mouth, hitting Nosepass, just enough to hurt him really badly, but Nosepass still got up shaking as he did.

"Nosepass are you going to be okay?" the gym leader asked.

"_Nnnoosseeppaass." _It said fainting

"No! Nosepass!" the gym leader yelled in shock.

"Nosepass is unable to battle Marshtop wins; the victory goes to Stacy Vaporic Shapotie from Odale town."

The judge called out, exclaiming her win!

'I won! I can't believe this!' she said still shocked that she won.

"Yes you won so it is my pleasure to give you the stone badge!"

'Yea I got my first badge, the stone badge!' she said holding it up high!

"Well I hope you prosper well on the rest of your journey!"

'Thank you.' She said. She ran out the door toward the Pokemon center to heal her Pokemon, after she did that she went to rex's house to get ready to leave again.

She walked in rex's house; let every one out of their balls.

They all walked up stairs to separate rooms to get untransformed, except for Evee/Josh who just stood, still in his Evee form.

'Hey go into the room I was sleeping in there are some clothe for you in there.'

"_Thanks!" _he said running toward the room.

After five minutes rex, Katie, and josh came out as their human selves.

Rex was wearing a black t-shirt, with black shorts, black shoes, and a black hat on his head, and a black book bag was flung over his shoulder.

He looked like something out of a horror movie.

Katie was wearing a pink tank top, with dark pink shorts, and light purple shoes, and a purple hip pack, something simple.

Josh was wearing a red t-shirt, with orange shorts, dark red shoes, and a white book bag.

'Okay is everybody ready?' Stacie asked.

"Where are we going now?" Katie asked.

'To Dewford city!' Stacie shouted

A.N hope you like it, it took me a while and there are some mess up so sorry in advance: end A.N.


	9. blue boat to dewford

(' ') Main character

(" ") Other characters

(**Thought**)

(Me)

(_Pokemon-speech_)

**A Heart of blue chapter: 8: blue boat to Dewford.**

"How are we going to get to dewford?" Katie asked.

"We could take a boat." Josh suggested.

"Where are we going to find a boat?" Katie asked.

'There is an old boat driver not far away and full moon is four days away we got plenty of time.'

"Actually full moon is only a day away, I brought a calendar too keep track." Rex said

'What!? So full moon is two days away. So that means that were going to get there have no place to go and transform as soon as we step on land!'

"No not really we might be unlucky and transform on the boat!

But if we run to the boat person we might just make it in enough time to get to a cave or something?" rex said.

'Then lets go I don't want to transform on a boat… unless it has rooms!" she said starting to run.

They ran and ran until they came to a small house, the sign on it said boat captain they knocked on the door and an old guy answered the door.

"Hello may I help you?" the old guy asked.

'Yes we need a ride to Dewford please.' Stacie asked

"Okay hop on the boat and well get going right away."

'Hurray' Stacie said hoping on the boat along with every one else.

The old man started the boat and started there way to Dewford.

A.N. Hope you like I know it's been a while but I've been taking a break.

Oh! Buy the way her transformation is coming soon so be patient.


	10. A Blue Transformation!

(' ') Main character

(" ") Other characters

(**Thought**)

(Me)

(_Pokemon-speech_)

**A Heart of blue chapter: 9: a blue transformation **

A.N. That's right its transformation time so hold on to your hats and glasses, also I going to rewrite chp 8. End A.N.

We join our heroes on our way to dewford, still happy over the defeated gym battle.

The sun was setting over the horizon. They where almost to Dewford the dock is just up ahead; both Katie and Stacie were holding their stomach for the transformation was tonight, they had slept through the day before.

"Are you two ok?" josh asked

"Yeah it's pretransformation pain it happens before we transform." Katie said

'So that's why I feel pain!' Stacie said.

"Capitan, can this thing go any faster?" rex asked.

"I'm pushing it to the limit, where almost there!" the captain said

"Okay here's the plan we have a friend living in Dewford, he's going to let us stay the night, and he's a stantler so hell be changing with us, girls will be in separate rooms from boys so no peeking." Rex said

The boat finally arrived at Dewford they all grabbed their stuff and ran to a house by the sea, they knocked on the door and the dude answered, the dudes name was Tom.

"Quick! Get in, before the transformation starts for all of us! Boy upstairs girls down stares in the guest bedroom, and take off you clothes!" Tom said

They ran inside the girls went into the guest room the guys ran up stairs, that's when Stacie noticed that Katie was taking her clothes off.

'What are you doing?' Stacie asked

"I'm getting ready for the transformation, and I suggest you do the same." Katie said

So that's what she did, she took off her clothes, then they sat there just talking, that's when Stacie grabbed her stomach.

"What's the matter?!" Katie asked

'I don't feel very good, ouch! My stomach hurts to, and I feel all itchy!'

"That's the transformation! It always starts with the stomach pain it's kind of like a warning system." Katie said

That's when Stacie screamed out in pain her back was hurting!

She felt something pushing out of her but. The pain was horrible!

Finally it came out, it was a tail! But not just any tail but a vaporeon tail!

It was long and blue; it split at the end into two flippers!

Then her hand hurt she shot it up to her face to see why it hurt, when she got it up there it had turned blue! She still had her five fingers, but there where claws on top of them!

She then felt her legs start to burn, she looked down they had turned blue as well, and they were starting to shrink they got smaller and smaller, until they were just the right size. Then she felt a pain on her neck, so she put her hand on her neck and felt those Vaporeon gills spread outward.

Then a pain on her ears as they spewed outwards as well she then felt her mouth stretch outwards to resemble a vaporeons mouth. Her body began to shrink to the right size of a vaporeon. Everything was now complete. She was now a vaporeon!

Then Katie started transforming into her Vulpix form! She first double over in pain as her backbone stretched out the split into six parts then covered with fur, then her ears spewed outward and were also covered in fur, thick red fur! Then her mouth stretched outward to look like a vulpix's mouth, claws slipped out of her hands that were now red with three fingers, and then her legs covered themselves in fur then popped themselves into the backwards position. Then her back also covered it's self in red fur along with her belly, but, and head. She then started to shrink smaller and smaller till she was cat size.

Upstairs

In the boy's room they had started changing as well, the first one was Tom

He was grabbing his head in pain as horn started to grow out of his head, his legs then switched backwards to resemble a deer's legs then his mouth stretched outward too.

Then fur grew all over his body brown thick fur, then his hands and feet turned into hooves, then he got a bit skinnier and taller and he was done.

Then it was rex's turn to transform first he turned all blue then his ears stretched outwards into yellow fins, then two slits started coming out of his back they were fins two blue fins were coming out of his back! Then his eyes grew larger in size; resembling Marshtop's eyes. Then a yellow spot started forming where his stomach was it also grew larger. Then his hair turned blue, then stated to stand up on the top of his head they all melted together and formed a blue fin on the top of his head, he shrunk in size a little and his transformation was complete!

Then it was Josh's turn to transform, first his whole body was covered in brown fur, and next his ears grew outward to pointy eeve ears. Then his neck slowly shrunk down and then was covered in white fur that went down to his legs, fur that seemed to sit on top of the brown fur.

Then his backbone began to stretch outward to create a tail a brown tail with a yellow whitish tip. His eyes slowly turned black like charcoals on a grill!

Then white fur grew on his paws too, as well the tips of his ears, his nose slowly shrank and turned black as well!

Once they were all done their transformations they all walked into the living room and Josh saw Stacie's vaporeon form, everyone did they all just stood there in awe!

'_What are you all staring at?'_ Stacie asked now speaking pokemon!

"_We were just admiring your pokemon morph!" _Rex said.

Josh just stood their mouth wide open his eyes wide with love his heart beating in his chest as he stared at Stacie, his mind was thinking of her and how beautiful she was! He was in love! With Stacie!

A.N. hope you like it kind of sucks, oh well! Sorry it took so long, I was sick!

Ohmg! Josh is in love! End A.N.


	11. Blue love, Blue evolution

(' ') Main character

(" ") Other characters

(**Thought**)

(Me)

(_Pokemon-speech_)

**A Heart of blue chapter 10: Blue love to an evolution! **

Josh just stood there staring, staring; he just couldn't stop staring! Stacie was beautiful, her blue sleek skin flowing over her body all the way down to her vaporeon tail! Her eyes glowed with beauty as he stood there, he had fallen in love, but there was one thing that just didn't fit? It was the necklace; it just hung there around her neck totally ruining her beauty.

"Isn't that necklace heavy?" Josh asked.

"Yes but I promised my father I would never take it off, but it is very heavy." Stacie said straining to keep the necklace on.

"Would you like some help getting it off?" Josh asked

"Well I don't know I really don't want to take it off but it's so heavy!" she said straining.

Josh walked over to Stacie grabbed one of the strings in his mouth and pulled the necklace off, and then he put it on the ground.

"Feel better?" Josh asked.

"Yes much!" she said.

That's when the necklace started to glow right in front of him it glowed a bright blue, shining on him.

"Wha-whats going on?" he asked in fear.

Then he started glowing! He slowly got bigger; his fur melted right off and was replaced by blue smooth skin, he was evolving!!

His bushy brown tail pushed outward and split to become a vaporeon tail, gills spewed out of his neck, he grew a bit bigger his eyes went from dark coal to sea blue.

He had evolved!

Stacie just stood there in shock knowing her father had warned her about this, but still Josh looked so good as a vaporeon, she didn't know what this felling was but she knew she had to have Josh! But she knew they could be together till after she had beaten all the gym leaders, but she had a plan, a plan to win his heart over time!

A.N. bom bom boooooom! Stacie and Josh sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Well see you next chapie! End A.N.


	12. sorry!

Due to problems of being kick off the internet at school, progress will slow on this and all my stories, I apologize to all my fans but it may be a while!

**Once again I apologize for the inconvenience!?!?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A heart of blue chapter 12 or was it 13?**

(Me) _thoughts _

"_Characters"_

'_Main character'_

A.N. Enjoy this new chap. End A.N.

When we left off they were al headed to the next gym to brawly (I think)

And a new love had been kindled between Stacie and Josh but they are too shy to let each other know but they all knew they she had a gym leader to defeat, brawly!

Soon they had arrived to Slateport (is that where his gym is??) but before she could fight brawly they had to get some supplies food, poke-balls, potions, ECT… after they had shopped till they couldn't shop no more they headed towards they gym when they noticed a line that had been formed going inside the museum of the sea (if you play sapphire or ruby you should know what I'm talking about if not ask me and I'll explain it the best I can) but something was different about these people they were all wearing blue clothes blue pants, shoes, headbands with a weird symbol on them it was odd…

All of the sudden they heard a scream come from the inside and they ran into the museum and found that 5 guys in blue were attacking a scientist who was wearing a captains hat on his head. "What do you want with me? Who are you?" the dude wearing that hat asked. "Where is Kyogre's cave" one asked, "where is the sub?" another asked.

"If you must know Capt. Stern we need you sub and all the info you know about Kyogre the fabled water controlling god." The middle guy asked who was obviously the leader but we could not see his face for he had it covered buy a hood, all of the sudden three more guys walked in wearing red their leader also wearing a wig he took a good look at us and saw rex he just kept staring at him when he said "you all need to get out of her you medaling kids this is between us and them, now leave!" so we did as he asked and soon we were all out side walking toward the gym again when Stacie noticed that rex was missing!!!

A.N. Where did Rex go what do these weird guys want with Capt. Stern? Why did I take so long? Summer of course that and I was taking a writers nap. More will come but not as fast as it used to be  oh well enjoy. End A.N.


	14. It continues!

A heart of blue chapter 12 or was it 13 rewrite

**A heart of blue chapter 12 or was it 13 rewrite.**

(Me)

_Thoughts _

"_Characters"_

'_Main character'_

A.N. Enjoy this new chap rewrite. End A.N.

And a new love had been kindled between Stacie and Josh but they are too shy to let each other know. But they all knew that Stacie had a gym leader to defeat, brawly!

Soon after changing back in the mourning, they all got dressed and headed towards the boat that would take them to Stacie's next gym, after a long boat ride they arrived at Dewford but before she could fight brawly they had to get some supplies food, poke-balls, potions, ECT… after they had shopped till they couldn't shop no more they headed towards then gym, when they noticed a ruckus starting near Granite cave, so they all went to investigate. There near the entrance was a bunch of guys and girls, poised and ready to battle. On one side where some people wearing all blue with a weird symbol on a bandana, and on the other side were people wearing all red. Soon a guy from the blue side spoke up. "Out of our way team magma you're ruining our plans!" "And what exactly is your plans?" a guy from the other side asked. "That's none of your business!" The blue leader barked back. "Now get out of our way before we are forced to destroy you." The blue leader growled at the red leader. "I'll make you a deal I'll battle you if you beat me we shall move but if I beat you, you must leave at once. "Fine ill start, Go mightyena!" he yelled throwing his pokeball and a tough looking mightyena appeared on the field. "Fine with me, Go mightyena!" The red leader yelled allowing his tough looking mightyena onto the field. The two mightyena then began to fight (isn't that funny how both team aqua and magma use mightyena?) after the battle was over the only mightyena standing was the blue teams (aka team aqua but the characters don't know that yet) "now we will go into this cave, get what we need then disappear, but you must not follow us." The blue team then disappeared into the cave and the red team turned a walked the other way. 'Well that was an odd sight…' Stacie said confused over what just happened "yeah it was, what do you make of that rex?" josh asked. Josh turned around to see what rex would say and when he turned around rex was gone! "Holy Latias! Rex is gone, where did he go?" 'What!? Rex is gone' Stacie yelled as she turned around. 'Holy cow your right!'

A.N. Holy Latias rex is gone where did he go… I request that you leave a review…End A.N.


End file.
